tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Women Episodes
Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman * Cindy Moon/Silk * Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl # The Power of Lady Octopus: Hoping for a story to sell J. Jonah Jameson, Mary Jane Watson follows a rumour of mystery lights in the hills outside of the city. When a rock slide causes his car to go over a cliff, Mary Jane finds a hidden lab belonging to Lady Octopus. Ensnaring Spider-Woman in a chain net, Octopus explains that she is going to conquer the world with her invention that lets her control electrical, gas, water and other lines. Concerned about MJ's absence, Betty Brant goes looking for MJ, and is captured by Octopus, who imprisons her in a cage with Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman uses her web shooters to reach the control that lets her open her cage. She battles Octopus, only to be knocked out by a ceiling fan. Jameson, who thinks that Octopus' threat to destroy the city, is shocked to see the destruction of the city begin. Spider-Woman spins a handcuff key and frees Betty. She then takes out Octopus by "webbing" her eyes so that she can not see, allowing Spider-Woman to then capture her. She is turned over to the police with a note saying "Compliments of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman". MJ is then chewed out by Jameson because he returned without an picture for the newspaper. # The Peril of Parafino: Ghost-Spider faces off against Parafino, a wax museum owner who plans to make Ghost-Spider into his latest exhibit. He uses escaped convict Red Dog Melvin as bait for Ghost-Spider, disguising him as a waxwork. He catches Ghost-Spider using a wax sculpture of himself and captures Betty Brant when she comes to the museum. However, Ghost-Spider frees herself and destroys the wax Parafino by increasing the heat. While Betty gets the police, Melvin revives and attacks the real Parafino. Ghost-Spider webs them both up. # The One-Eyed Idol: Someone has sent a one-eyed idol to J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson is hypnotized by the idol to steal his own money. Silk finds the thief, but he escapes with the money. The next day Jameson is again hypnotized to steal more money. Silk attacks the thief, but is knocked out by a boomerang, when Silk awakens, she is in a body bag and is the prisoner of the Australian hunter Harley Clivendon, who tries to kill Silk using an elevator. However, Silk frees herself and captures both crooks. # The Revenge of Dr. Magneto: Spider-Girl saves a boat from Dr. Matt Magneto's attempt to crash it on the rocks by sabotaging a lighthouse. Determined to prove his magnetic power, Dr. Magneto sabotages a railway line, which Spider-Girl fixes. Magneto next tries to make the statue of Prometheus fall off of the top of the Empire State Building, but Spider-Girl catches it in her web. Dr. Magneto meets Spider-Girl at the Hall of Fame, wrapping and captures her, planning to lift the entire Hall into the air by magnetism and drop it into the ocean with her in it. However, Dr. Magneto is beaten with Spider-Girl's anti-magnetic webbing that destroys his weapon. # Here Comes Trubble: Silk stops a centaur robbing a museum, which vanishes in smoke. Ms. Trubble sends a Cyclops to take care of Silk, but it fails. The Goddess Diana also fails to get Silk. Cindy Moon investigates Ms. Trubble and a stolen statuette of Cerberus and finds it in her shop. She is attacked by Cerberus. Silk finds Ms. Trubble has been conjuring legendary creatures from Greek mythology to do her bidding from Pandora's Box as part of her revenge on J. Jonah Jameson for denying a story from her. Silk rescues Ms. Trubble from Vulcan, who sets her book shop on fire, by destroying the box and she is sent to the hospital. # The Fantastic Fakir: Ghost-Spider fails to stop a villain called the Fakir from stealing a precious ruby when they use an illusion of an elephant against him. She goes to a visiting Maharaja's yacht and finds the Fakir is there. She escapes crocodiles that the Fakir is controlling. Ghost-Spider returns after another robbery and realises the Maharaja is a dummy; the real Maharaja's yacht developed engine trouble thanks to the Fakir. Ghost-Spider webs up the Fakir, who is arrested. # Farewell Performance: Castle Theatre is known for performances from Blackwell the Magician and is scheduled for demolition with J. Jonah Jameson's support as Anya Corazon interviews known performers Emily Thorndike and James Boothe for a story. However, strange things happen like the poster for James' performance in The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde coming to life and demolition equipment being turned into different item. As there are claims that it is haunted, Spider-Man goes to the theatre and finds the Blackwell is causing them. With Spider-Girl's help, Blackwell, Emily, and James make sure Jameson agrees to stop the theatre from being torn down. When Spider-Girl publicly agrees in a rival newspaper that the theatre should be torn down, Jameson changes his mind. # Blueprint for Crime: The Plotter guides a couple of thieves named Ox and Cowboy to grab a series of blueprints. Spider-Woman tries to stop them, but is knocked out and the blueprints are recovered by the criminals. However, they leave behind an important one and Spider-Woman uses a photo of herself with the blueprint to lure them to her. She then captures the whole gang. # The Slippery Doctor Von Schlick: Spider-Girl chases Dr. Von Schlick in the middle of a fire but loses him. Spider-Girl finds Von Schlick on a barge as he steals oil from a tanker. Schlick is tracked to his base in the sewers and is defeated. # Magic Malice: The Green Goblin escapes from Spider-Woman as he plots to steal Blackwell's magic secrets and uses some magic tricks to rob various places. Spider-Woman goes to Blackwell's house as the Goblin is planning to steal more secrets, but she is bound with chains and placed in a plastic container filling with water. However, she escapes with her web and learns from Blackwell's book of magic tricks how to get out of the chains before the Goblin returns. With the help of Blackwell, Spider-Woman defeats her enemy. # Double Identity: Spider-Woman attempts to catch a man looking like Mary Jane Watson who steals a valuable manuscript, but the man's bodyguard Brutus knocks her down. The culprit is the Chameleon who impersonates others while stealing art treasures. A trap is set by J. Jonah Jameson and the police with a Credenza tapestry, with Jameson thinking Spider-Woman is responsible for the other thefts. Brutus knocks out the police officer who is delivering the tapestry and takes his place, while Chameleon impersonates Spider-Woman. Chameleon and Brutus are apprehended by the real Spider-Woman. # Bubble, Bubble, Oil and Trouble: Lady Octopus commits various mysterious crimes in an effort to upgrade his mechanical arms and steal the world's oil supply. # Curiosity Killed the Spider-Woman: The Black Cat announces that she plans to steal the Maltese Mouse and challenges Spider-Woman to try to stop her. Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics